The size of an individual display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) element typically is limited by acceptable manufacturing yields using currently known techniques. It would therefore advantageous to be able to combine several individual display devices together to produce either a larger display or to mount individual display devices in various positions on a larger display panel. For example, in the computer, television, and entertainment industries, large area displays of a size much larger than single display device sizes are desired for viewing by groups of people or single individuals.
In such applications, close placement and alignment of individual display devices to each other are critical parameters in order to make the edges of the display devices inconspicuous. That is, it is desirable to ensure no breaks are visible as information is viewed across the boundaries from display device to display device. Automotive and aircraft dashboard panels may require information such as speed, temperature, and fuel level to be displayed in various positions, sometimes with large gaps between these positions, on a large overall display panel.
One method of forming a display panel is to clamp individual display elements between two glass plates using screws or other tighteners and brackets of various design about the edges of the glass plates. Individual display elements may then be viewed through one of the glass plates. The display can be illuminated, if necessary, by placing a light source behind the second glass plate. Such a method is set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,833, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Both the illuminating radiation (hereinafter referred to as "light") as well as the display device image must, of necessity, pass through one or more of the glass plates. Optical properties of the glass plates (such as the transmission/absorption spectrum, and reflectance properties of both surfaces) are important design parameters that can affect display panel performance. These parameters can possibly cause reductions in brightness, contrast, and resolution. Consequently, it is important to select a glass material and surface treatment with care and to minimize the number of layers and interference surfaces through which the images and illuminating light must pass. Obvious variations of this overall structure are possible using optically transparent materials other than glass, such as various plastics, or even opaque materials, for the backplate in applications where reverse illumination is not needed.
Placing and holding individual display devices in accurate alignment prior to clamping the glass plates together has been difficult to achieve due to extremely precise requirements on alignment accuracy and the possibility of shifting one or more devices previously aligned as others are added prior to clamping all of these in place.
It is also beneficial to provide a seal to prevent dust, moisture, and/or other contaminants, from entering the display panel after assembly. Including a seal during clamping can add complexity and difficulty to the clamping process.
Various methods which are the subject of other patents have been developed for making electrical connection to each of the display elements, or for providing electrical interconnection between these. Connections can be made by overlapping edges of display elements as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,853 and 4,408,836 and Japanese patent JA 0302222, or by abutting corresponding conductive pads on edge surfaces of adjacent display elements as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,021. The entire contents of the four patents immediately above are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Any of the above or other connection schemes can be employed in the present invention.